masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sal Polaris
Sal Polaris is a local human living on the Citadel and a former agent of the CSSF. He also serves as the pivotal character of Mass Effect: Destination and it's predecessor story's. Early Life Sal was born on the Citadel was raised there ever since. He never lived his whole life with his mother, Rami Polaris who was an Alliance agent. Raised by an asari who was choosen by his mother to take care of him. Having little of a rough childhood around his community and outside his home. A month after his birth, Rami could not raise her son alone. She gave him up for long-term care. That long term would let her son be raised by someone who was able to and see him when he was old enough. After Sal was separated from his mother, he was given to Yrinana T'Nola otherwise known as "Matron." She raised him until the age of 14. Which was when the attack on the Citadel ended. During his childhood, Matron wanted him to be a good person. She would encourage him to be on good behavior to get what he desires. At the age of 10, a ship carrying eezo crashed due to engine failures. Sal was exposed to the eezo and rushed to the nearest hospital. Side effects were fatigue, paleness, and low-blood pressure. Matron feared he would harness biotic abilities. Foreseeing he will abuse the potential for his own benefit. When he was out of the hospital, he was unaware about his biotics until later during his teenage years. Citadel Sal lived in a community that had few humans, and grew up around asari, turians, krogan and other non-humans. Many knew him as a kind gentle human. Many thought he was too nice. His secret to caring about quarians was hard to keep a secret since many around him, despised them. Keeping a secretive emotion to himself when socializing to others about quarians and other races that are treated unfairly. Battle of the Citadel When the attack happened, Sal was shocked but ready for action. He killed geth like his life depended on it. He was forced to use his biotics, much to his surprise. Later during the attack, When he witnessed Sovereign, he was horrfied of the size. Finding a ship that was enormous he had to pick up the pace to escape. When he figured, they would not escape with dozens of geth following him, He wanted to stay and fight geth. Refused to be rescued by any evac ship. His friends begged him to come but he insisted he stay and die the way he wanted too. When the attack was over, C-Sec found him with geth bodies everywhere and disfigured. They thought he was crazy but instead, He was a die-hard hero. For his servitude, Counciler Anderson gifted him the Galactic medal of the Alliance. Others began to see him as a psychopath because of this. Sal felt he had accomplished his childhood dream of becoming a hero. Video surveillence indicates he used his bare hands, unparalleled acrobatics and biotics and guns to kill geth. Another request for his servitude, Admiral Hackett gave him a special position into the Alliance Special Forces but Sal refused after he met his mother. In the rise of criminal activity, Sal decided to join the newly created Citadel Security Special Forces (CSSF) He became it's co-founder during development. Emotional Scars After the death of Kase, Daniel and Janiesa, Sal had begun to experience emotional problems. Even his friend Mathius Ruiyo had to leave the citadel. It was a relief his mother was going to live with him. He had the feeling that came to a cost. Throughout 2183, Sal had trouble sleeping. His new job did so little to forget about it. He felt like it was his fault that his friends died. Sal visited a therapist to help with his nightmarish problem. During the events of the geth corruption epidemic, he learned from those nightmares. Instead of trying to bury them, Sal accepted them. Attributes When at the age of 11, Rami demonstrated what she did in her Alliance duty. This inspired her son to be like her. 3 years of training in a builded simulation room. The siege of the Citadel demonstrated his natural abilities of fighting hand to hand and weapons use. He also used acrobatics during that time. After the attack, he spent his available currency on combat training. Most of the trainings were extreamely brutal to complete but Sal surpassed them. Sal usually mentions his skills of Earth army trainings he participated in. Some were mostly special forces factions, such as JW GROM, to United States Naval Special Warfare Command, and KSK Kommando Spezialrafte. Personality Sal is very sympathetic, helpful, feels extravert, and a person by the book in his law-keeping job. Outside of it, he suffers through survivors guilt. In his work, Sal mostly becomes the scapegoat in the law-keeping world, causing him to feel even more guilt. During battle, he can mostly shows no regard to anyone he kills. He has possibly developed minor forms of moral nihilism but feels there can be another way. Near his friends and family, he feels they don't even acknowledge him enough for his own duties. Even more outside his life, he is always viewed as a quarian. Hated, invisible, and useless. Appearance Sal dresses differently than normal teenagers when he is off-duty. His appearance off-duty, consists of Earth-oriented clothing, which almost is all colored black. A full black zip sweater, with a grey t-shirt under it. Black pants, along with black shoes. Also has dark colored gloves which only reveal his thumb, index finger and middle finger. In his CSSF job, he only wears his armor over his normal clothing. : Health report Unlike most humans, Sal appears mostly different in appearance. As a consequence of his biotics and if he were to use, his skin turns into a sickeningly pale tone and short to long trails of veins appear marked evidently across his entire body. Sal has faced insults regarding his appearance but has grown to endure them. Reaper War and the Aftermath Sal was in Eastern Russia at the time when the reapers began invading. Sal guarded the village with his life along with Phantom Squad. Gruesome weeks of fighting and losing loved ones. Vayla's parents were killed while trying to reach an underground bunker. Sadly, that the truth of her son was hidden in darkness. Also at the cost of her and Sal's, 7 year old friend, Kurlo Cananeka. He died when a reaper laser hit him as he ran toward safety. Sal went into a room all alone and cried. Looking at the pictures he took with him. Week's later, with the help of the SSV Stuttgart, Sal killed the Eternal, the reaper manipulator. He prevailed when killing him while in Earth's orbit and fell onto the planet. Sal was found unconscious in the deep forests miles away from Vayla's village. It was said his armor took most of the impact when he crashed. However, when taken to the hospital, it was revealed his armor's gel layer was cracked and that a previous sickness he went through 2 years ago, came back. The doctors argued about their options for recovery. The head surgeon advised he heal naturally. This decision made his mother enraged. She attacked the head doctor, but was held back. Life inside simulation As weeks past by since the Reaper Invasion, doctors were soon failing to keep Sal alive during his recovery. Against his own mother's consent, Sal was placed into liquid-filled, sphere-shaped tank, so the medical staff could tend for the more deeply wounded. To prevent further problems, they embedded an A.I. into the tank's diagnostic system to observe his vitals. The A.I. was dubbed P.L.A.Y. The A.I. placed Sal into a virtual reality of his desire and took the form of a blonde 7-year old girl. Sal awoke in a grassfield and saw the blue sky. After looking around, he saw a little girl play and she turned around. The girl was named Launey and Sal was escorted to New Talos, a virtual version of Illium. Sal was accepted as a friend to Launey but not to her step-mother, Lena T'Sophi. Lena soon began being more trusting and open to Sal due to his friendly and kind nature. As Lena and Sal began spending time together, Launey grew jealous and was being pushed to the point to disconnect the life-support systems keeping him alive, but she could not bring herself to to this. Another moment was nearly making him discover that New Talos and Lena was'nt real. But once again, could not bring herself to do it. She stopped him before he revealed the truth about New Talos. After that, Sal met his family and friends which unknown to him, where just virtual projections of his thoughts and desires. At age 20, Lena became his first romantic interest. However, there time together would last only one year. Lena and Sal decided to marry after much discussion and plans for their future together. As they were finally about to get married, the simulation ended. The devastating truth of the life he had. Sal awoke in a ship storage bay and was confronted by a LOKI mech that was about to kill him but instead gave him a blanket. He was then introduced to his real family and friends. However his new found freedom would be short-lived. For his mother and step-father, conceived another child. Enraged about the decision without his consent, he goes into self-exile and never hears from his parents again. Overwhelmed by the realization of New Talos being a simulation and his mother and father, that planned to have another child without his consent, Sal moved away from his family to ensure his isolation from them. As he enters his new home, the Citadel Security Special Forces announce their disbandment and its members and founders seperate. The Citadel Defense Force takes SF's place as an advance peace-keeping force. He headed to a popular club, and met Jralo Louis. An N7, he remembered working with. Jralo became a pirate because of political reasons but has grown a "good side". Being the only merciful pirate in the group. Jralo offers Sal a job as her groups collector/retriever, and a smugglers task in return for 2,000 credits. She also ensures no one will need to be hurt. His task: Drop the package in a crate that will be shipped to Illium so a contact can retrieve it and will receive the pay for the task. Sal takes the smuggling job and completes it without raising suspicion. Jralo gives him the pay as promised. She then gives him another job. With Sal working with Jralo and her group, she began falling for him. During one task, as he was finishing it, one of Jralo's pirate gang member, came to finish Polaris. Revealing the member to be a mercenary working for the Blue Suns. Sal went to warn his employer after he killed the insider. A year after his admission into Jralo's pirate gang, Jralo feels ready to admit her feelings to Sal. She finds him in his home, which has changed through the entire year. Jralo tries to push the coversation to where she can kiss him. Sal easily pushes back the conversation by changing it. Jralo obviously changes it back to their previous subject. As Sal looks away for a moment, Jralo takes off her helmet mask. Making him see her face for the first time. They exchanged words about their feelings for each other. Sal covers himself with a blanket and Jralo joins in with him. She jokingly says "Ever had sex with a pirate?". Sal replies "Maybe". Rannoch Home In 2192, Sal was given an invite to Rannoch by Admiral Zaal'Koris for his honesty for bringing the body of Kweena'Ratara nar Qwib Qwib. He still remembered that moment and hoped to never live through it again. Admiral Koris even gave him a home. The quarians welcomed him with open arms. Then he was admitted by Han'Gerrel into the Rannoch Defense Force. (RDF) To make it better for him, he meet's with Colonel Dail'Redias. Dail was thrilled to meet his friend. Sal's joining in the Rannoch Defense Force, had a huge impact on people. He now represented quarians instead of humans now. He announced to everyone that he cared about them and still does. His name was even changed for him to fit in quarian society. He was called Saal'Kazah to quarians. But most would call him by his last name. Upon his arrival, he is introduced to Anoska'Jakkan, where they marry 3 years later. First Child Since Sal and Anoska could not conceive a child since it was biologically impossible. They looked to artificial insemination. (process by which sperm is placed into the reproductive tract of the female for the purpose of impreganting the female) Anoska gave birth to Ifan'Kazah at the beginning of the 23nd century. Ifan grew up a happy and strong life with her parents. Trivia *The word "Polaris" is actually a star, also known as the North Star. It is the brightest star in the castellation Ursa minor. It is very close to the north celestial pole, making it the current northern pole star. *The adjective for this character is (PO-LAYR-RUS) *The name "Sal" may refer to actual people: Is also a nickname for Salvatore, a common Italian name. *The Original Sal Polaris was a quarian, that grew up around marines and was inspired to be like one of them. But this would be too related to the quarian character, Dail'Redias. Also because of many idea's for characters, this was changed to Sal Polaris being a human. And even becoming a hero during the Battle of the Citadel. Category:Characters Category:Dantanius Category:Humans Category:Destination Category:Citadel Category:CSSF Category:Male Category:Adept